Fiery Replacement
by BittyPunk
Summary: Tama had gone out looking for ways to reach Miaka but ended up having done something to another girl. On the other hand, Miaka meets Tasuki in their world because of Yui. What could happen next? Fourth chapter up!
1. Big Surprise

**Editted chap. Enjoy.**

**wwwwwwwwwwww**

_-krriiing!-_  
"oh my, I forgot to turn off the alarm clock. AGAIN.." Miaka said with frustration in her voice while yawning and covering her ears with her pillow. Leaving the alarm clock as is, still ringing.  
"WHY CAN'T THIS CLOCK TURN OFF ITSELF ON SUNDAYS?!" she continued attempting to throw the clock at the wall.

_-knock-knock-_

"Hey Mi-chan, I can hear you screaming over here. Why don't you have some breakfast? We're having pancakes today." her brother said trying to calm her down with the thought of food.  
Miaka reached for her robes and opened the door to go along with Keisuke.  
"I don't understand why I can't enjoy my Sunday mornings, it's the only rest I have." Miaka shared to Keisuke.  
"Well, why don't you try sleeping early during week days and stop using an alarm clock, ne?" Keisuke joked.  
"You know I can't sleep early during week days. I have a lot to do. Well, thanks for the great advice!" Miaka replied sarcastically while sitting down and serving herself with a lot of pancakes.  
"Oh, oniichan, I don't think there's any syrup left there." Miaka said as soon as she saw Keisuke reaching for the syrup bottle in their refrigerator.  
"tsk, great."  
"Uhm, I'll be going out today with Yui. I'll drop by the store later to buy some." Miaka smiled, trying to forget what happened to her with the clock that morning.  
"Oh, alright. Thanks, Mi-chan. So, where will the two of you go?"  
"I don't know. She just wanted me to go."  
"Really? She invited you to go without you knowing where to go?"  
"Well, yeah. And she told me that we'll be meeting someone."  
"Someone that you don't have any idea who might be?"  
"Yeahp."  
and the two burst into laughter.  
"That's pretty weird. Well, you're such a good friend to still go with her even though you don't have any idea where and who you'll be with."  
"I know, oniichan. Thanks for the flattering compliment. I appreciate it, really." Miaka winked and laughed.  
"Yeah right." Keisuke said while gently hitting her sister on the head.  
"oofgh. Oh well, oniichan. I need to get ready or Yui'll get mad at me. Thanks for the great breakfast anyway." Miaka said, rushing on swallowing her food and ran into her room.

**wwwwwwwwwwww**

While taking her time in the tub, a lot of thoughts visited her. Thoughts of the past she had, the unbelievable past she couldn't believe she had, unbelievable enough that it could be mistaken for a long dream.

"What if that WAS a dream?" she murmured to herself.

Then a picture of her protectors appeared in her mind. A picture of a tall guy, most of the time being mistaken for a woman along with a tall, purple-headed guy who acted as her brother and sister as well in that world. A picture of a kid holding scrolls filled with information that she might not understand herself, a picture of a man, a healer with his pet cat. A picture of a guy with one expression on his face and having this powder-blue colored hair popping out of his head together with a guy having fiery-red hair, wearing earrings that gently touches his shoulders and most of the time was being noticed because of his fangs. And the guy with "demon" written on his forehead, the one who Miaka cared and loved the most, the one she considered as her lover. A picture of the people who treated her as their empress, but better yet, who treated her as their most beloved friend.

"No! That can't be a dream! I would never consider that a dream!" Miaka shook her head and slowly sunk lower in the tub.  
"I miss you guys. I miss you a lot." She continued murmuring to herself without realizing the tears slowly escaping her eyes.

She took a lot more time being there to comfort herself, recovering from the old wound that had become fresh once again because of the thought of her leaving her most beloved companions. After spending her time on the tub, she remembered that Yui will be there in a few minutes which have gotten her into rushing again. But rushing didn't help; her heart throbbed more painfully since she remembered all of them in every move she makes.

"How stupid is this? First, you decide to leave them even if you had the choice not to then you'll miss them like hell?! YOU'RE HURTING YOURSELF, BAKA!" She said to herself, trying to stop her tears from escaping her eyes.

_-beepbeep-_

"Great, Yui's here and I haven't fixed my hair yet."

_-knock knock-_

"Oi, Mi-chan.."  
"Yeah, oniichan. I know she's there. Please tell her I'll be there in a few minutes."  
"alright. Move faster!"

She tried to smile with the sound of her brother laughing loudly but even if she wanted to, she hardly can.

"Oh man, God help me."

--------------------------------

"Yui-chan! Sorry if I kept you waiting." Miaka said with a fake smile on her face.  
"Oh, nevermind that, it's fine with me." Yui replied, giving her a smile as well.  
"So let's go, I don't want to keep you here any longer. Oniichan, we'll go now!" Miaka yelled.  
"Sure, sure. Don't forget the syrup!"  
"Yeah! Yeah!"

Miaka ran to the open door of Yui's car, she didn't want to be any slower than her brother and Yui have witnessed. She waited for Yui to close the door and start the car's engine but as soon as Yui did, she was shocked and became speechless for a moment for what Yui asked:

"You're not alright. What's up?"

**www MIAKA's POV www**

Yui was expecting an answer for sure, she always has. But what would I tell her?! That I'm not fine because I miss Tamahome and the others? I CAN'T TELL HER THAT! I swore to her that I'll be fine without them. Oh man, I need an answer! Quick!

"Lack of sleep, I guess."

I saw her brows curl up a bit and I heard her gave out a big sigh too.

Shoot, with that look on her face, she'll surely ask again. Oh man, oh man. Damn it, Miaka! WHY CAN'T YOU EVER CONVINCE HER WITH YOUR LITTLE LIES FOR ONCE?!

**wwwwwwwwwwww**

"Come on, Miaka. Tell me what's up." Yui said, again.  
"Well, uhm..."  
"Well?"  
"Oh wait, who're we gonna be with later?" Miaka said, trying to shift their topic to another.  
"It's a surprise, Miaka. Come on, don't try to change our topic. Tell me what's bugging you, I'll try my best to help."  
"I don't know Yui. I don't think you could help."  
"Yes, I can. So spit it." Yui said, smiling.  
"Oh, uhm. Alright. I miss them, Yui."  
"oh, i knew it." Yui whispered and smirked.  
"Huh? Did you say something already Yui?"  
"N-no. Anyway, don't worry, Miaka. You won't miss them after this day. I guess." Yui winked.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, Miaka."  
"Gosh, Yui-chan. You helped. A LOT."

Yui laughed over what Miaka said. But she was careful enough not to tell her and spoil her waiting surprise.

After a long time of driving, they finally stopped at this decent restaurant. Miaka was nearly confused why Yui brought her there but she remembered that Yui'll introduce her to some guy.

"Finally, we're here." Yui said with relief while enjoying the feel of air on her skin.  
"So, is the guy here? Whoever he is."  
"Oh yeah, YEAH!" Yui said with excitement and pulled Miaka right off and lead her to the restaurant.

**www MIAKA'S POV www**

Well, there we go. Yui was pulling me towards this table near the window. And as we got closer and closer to the table, I was sure that I was familiar with the guy sitting on the table. Yes, I'm sure, I've seen him before but I'm not sure if I want to admit it's him.

"Hey!" Yui greeted him with joy in her voice.

I swear I almost fainted when I saw him. I mean, was that really him? He stood up to greet us both and he welcomed me with a great, big hug. _'It must be him! I mean, he wouldn't dare hug me if he wasn't!'_

Well, didn't want to care anymore. All I could think about was being with him again, that I'm finally seeing him and seeing him HERE. There were a lot of thoughts that entered my mind, he wasn't like that, HUG ME? I mean, he'd probably joke about how I've grown into a woman and not have my hair in buns, or he'd probably play his prank on me. But why? I can feel his warmness flowing through my body instead, and there's nothing else I could do to resist or make him let go. As funny as it sounds, I didn't want him to.

"Mi-chan." His soft voice said, smoothing out the worries in my head.

It _IS_ him. I'm so happy to see him around. REALLY happy.

**wwwwwwwwwwww**

"TASUKI!" Miaka hugged him tight and couldn't do anything else but cry. "I'm so glad you're here!"  
"Man, Mi-chan, You've grown a lot. You've finally grown to be a beautiful woman." He said.  
"Nani? What's that supposed to mean?" Miaka said sarcastically, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"So, uhm, would anyone care to order?" Yui interrupted the two, laughing.

**wwwwwwwwwwww**

"Oi, Tasuki. How come you're here?" Miaka asked.  
Tasuki nearly choked, not knowing of what to answer. He drank the water placed near his plate and slowly placed it down after. He seemed disappointed with what he was about to say, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to tell her why he's there.  
"Well, uhm. I don't think I should tell you here." He said, softly.  
"Huh? Oh, okay." Miaka felt a rush of disappointment and got a little nervous why he didn't want to tell her then but did not dare show them that she was indeed disappointed.

While enjoying their time together, Miaka noticed that Tasuki had been looking at her from time to time. Not looking, actually, he was staring which made her turn into different shades of red, she had never seen Tasuki like that. And she has to admit, Tasuki was attractive and it'll surely be hard for her to react to things if she had someone that attractive staring at her. Every time she catches him looking at her, he'll look away for a moment but most of the time when catching him like so, he'll be smiling sweetly at her with something else in his smile. Miaka wasn't sure of what that was but it was different, every time he smiles at her, she felt a funny, tangly feeling that sends shivers up her spine.

**www MIAKA'S POV www**

It's really great to have him around, I felt the burden lessen on my chest. I want to look at him, but I can't. Every time I would, I'd be catching him looking at me and his stares give me a new feeling. I'm not sure of what it is but I'm sure I've felt this before. But there's more. I just know there's more. and..

OH MY! What about Tamahome?!

My heart throbbed painfully. But I don't get it, my heart didn't hurt because of his absence. It hurts because of something else I don't know what. This made me think, and I can't help but have tears well up in my eyes.

"Mi-chan! Are you okay?"

Tasuki noticed. That's great how he still notices even though we've been apart for a very long time.

"Tamahome.. Why is he not with you?" I dared to ask even though I knew that the truth might hurt. I knew it would, I just knew it would! I waited for him to answer. I saw him look at Yui, as if giving her a cue to leave us for a moment and yes, Yui did leave us alone. She asked permission from me and told me that she'll be back after a few minutes. After leaving, I heard Tasuki give out a sigh. Upon hearing him sigh, I got even more nervous. I was just sure that there's something happening in that world. I just hope it won't affect me that much.

"Miaka." He softly said, I looked at him, crying and still waiting for the things that he was about to say.  
"You see, years after you left, Tama was dying to find a way to follow you here.."

"..He reached a place near his master's place and.. He got sick and his master's daughter took care of him. And for all I know, they got together. Uhm, made up.. and I do--"  
"Stop, Tasuki." I asked him kindly but hardly reacted after. I felt my tears slide down my cheeks, I felt a great anger inside of me but also felt a great relief. Well, I don't know why I felt relief. But I just can't accept the fact that Tama could do that. I didn't want to believe Tasuki.

"Sorry, Mi-chan. I didn't want to tell you but.."  
But as he was about to continue what he was saying, I stood up and ran out of the restaurant. I heard Yui call out to me when I ran past her. I ran and went to find a place to calm myself down and I ended up at a playground just a few blocks after the restaurant we were in.

**wwwwwwwwwwww  
www TASUKI's POV www  
**

Damn it. I knew I shouldn't have told 'er why Tama wasn't wit' me. DAMN! Now, where th' hell is she? I stopped by this tree near the playground, a few blocks away the restaurant we were in and thanks ta coincidence, I saw Mi-chan sitting at th' swing there, humming this tune. Man, fuck that Tama! What a shit-face to let Mi-chan go!

I walked up to 'er and offered her my hankie. She refused ta take it so I wiped 'er tears gently. It hurts me ta see 'er that way, I wish she knew that.

"Mi-chan, I'm so sorry ta tell ya that.."

She didn't say anythin' in reply but she stood up an' rested her head on my chest.

"Gomene Miaka.." I gave her a comforting hug, it's all I can give. If she'd let me replace Tama, I'd make sure she'll never cry this hard, I don't wanna see her hurt like this. That's the only reason I'm here, If only she'd let me. I'd never to let her go, I'd keep her close. God, help me. I don't wanna see her hurt like this.

**wwwwwwwwwwww**

**R**&**R **


	2. Cinnamon and Sugar

**Editted chappie as well. Please read. Enjoy. **

**wwwwwwwwwwww**

Tasuki embraced her harder and rested his head on her neck. Miaka stopped crying and felt her cheeks blush as she felt Tasuki's warm breath on her skin and blushed more over what Tasuki said:

"Miaka, please, stop cryin'. It hurts me ta see ya cryin' over that ass. Please…"

He slowly let go of Miaka to have a good look of her. He gave her a sad smile and kept their distance. Tasuki knew Miaka wanted Tamahome, not him, a dumb ass bandit she knew.

When he was about to tell Miaka something, he felt a small hand pull his shirt and as he looked down, he saw a small boy, selling roses and asked him to buy one.

"Mister, mister, would you care to buy roses for your girlfriend?"

GIRLFRIEND? The two exploded into different shades of red and froze on their spots.

"Uhm, she's not my girlfriend. But I'll buy 3 to make her smile." He timidly said.

Miaka felt her heart jump up and down; she didn't know how to react but was thankful to have this man around.

"Thank you, mister. You two look good together! Good-bye." The kid said happily, skipping down the street to find other customers.

Tasuki shyly gave Miaka the flowers, hoping that he had made her happy.

"Here, well. I hope you'd stop cryin'." He said with a faint smile on his face.

"I will, Tasuki. Thanks for your concern. Oh and for the flowers." She replied with a smile.

"So, uhm, where do you want to go?"

The two started walking back to the restaurant to see how Yui was doing, but while walking, the two were too shy to start a conversation. Tasuki looked at Miaka and smiled upon seeing her blushing.

'_I guess that kid really made a big mistake'_

He said to himself. He felt his heart constrict painfully. He wanted her, and now that she's finally with him, she's still looking for Tamahome. Tasuki buried the thought by remembering Taitsukuun instead; at least now, the pain he felt is just the horror of having Taitsukuun's face on his mind. His thoughts were interrupted by a small, sweet voice belonging to the woman beside him.

"Tasuki..."

"Yeah?"

"Have you finally found yourself a woman there?"

Tasuki suddenly felt his feet grow numb over what she asked and unconsciously stared at the floor.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. Forget I asked." Miaka said with disappointment in her voice.

He walked up to her and disregarded to keep their distance.

"Nope. Why'd ya ask?" He saw her eyes light up with hope and felt relieved without knowing the reason why.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know." She said smiling.

Her smile secretly grew happier to feel Tasuki's hand pull her closer to him. He held her at her waist and made her feel safe and secure.

"Come on, Mi-chan. It ain't nothing."

"Yes, it is."

"Then why did ya have ta ask if it is indeed nothin'?"

"Well, I just wanted to know."

"Why?" He teasingly asked her.

"SHUT UP, Tasuki. You look stupid." She jokingly said, removing his hand from her waist.

"Why do ya care if I look stupid, anyway?!" He said, laughing.

Tasuki felt great to hear Miaka laughing over his jokes, he felt heaven pass through him to hear her high-pitched voice laughing and to see her shoulders slightly lift up and down. But Tasuki frowned upon remembering that he was alone in his feelings, hoping that Miaka would see him in another way. Not as a friend nor a brother but her lover instead. He stopped his laughing, Miaka stopped when she heard him stop as well. There was a moment of silence between the two which was interrupted by Tasuki's voice.

"Well I guess I can't find me a woman if I'm already in love with one." He whispered thinking that Miaka did not hear what he said.

"Really? And with whom are you in love with?" Miaka said with curiosity and that cute questioning look of hers.

"Oh, uhm. Nothin'. Never mind that."

"No, really, who's she?"

He gave out a sigh and stared at her with more than care in his eyes.

"You really want to know?" He said with his voice low and soft. Miaka nodded, desperate to know who the lucky girl was.

"Well…" he said while lifting her head. He held her close to him and gently pressed a kiss on her lips. Miaka's eyes widened but soon grew faint to realize that she didn't want this to stop. She didn't care where they were or who were around them. Her thoughts that had been bugging her burned into ashes and left her thinking of what's going on in the present. Cherishing the moment given to her, having his hot, soft, cinnamon lips pressed on to hers which seemed to be electrifying her, and his tongue slowly making it's way to meet hers. Though feeling a bit shy, Miaka tries to cooperate to Tasuki's offered paradise, moving her tongue along the dance of Tasuki's. Having his warmth flowing over her body with his arms wrapped around her delicate, small body. She heard herself give out a soft moan, and felt her hands move slightly on his chest which made him pull away.

"Gomene, Miaka." He looked away to avoid Miaka's searching gaze.

She smiled at him without him knowing and disappointingly went back to walking her way to the restaurant.

'_Baka, Miaka. What'd you do to make him pull awa--OH MY GOD, what the hell am I thinking!'_ Miaka slapped herself with this thought in her head.

"Oi, anythin' wrong?" Tasuki said, reacting to hearing her slap her face.

"Oh, no, no, there's nothing wrong." She said, blushing and giving off a fake smile.

_-kriingkrriing-_

"Oh, it's Yui." Miaka said upon hearing her phone ring.

**wwwwwwwwwwww**

_"Hey, Mi-chan."_

"Oi, Yui."

_"Yeah, uhm. I left the restaurant already, I'm with Tetsuya now."_

"WHAT?!"

_"Hey, hey, chill. Tasuki's there, right? He'll be there to be with you, don't worry if you need to go home, just message me, I'll be the one to tell him if you want to." _Yui laughed

"No need, Yui, I'll tell him myself."

_"Oh, okay. So, bye-bye now. (beepbeepbeep)"_

**wwwwwwwwwwww**

"What'd she say?" Tasuki asked.

"Well, uhm. She told me she left already. With Tetsuya."

"What?! Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe we've been out the restaurant for too long."

"Hm." He said silently.

**www TASUKI's POV www**

My hands were shakin' cold, I can't look at 'er. I can't even get a lil' near 'er. I shouldn'a done that, well, now ya proved ya'self as a great dum'ass bandit to 'er. Good luck! (Sighs) But now I kno' why Tama has gone head over heals over Mi-chan. Well, uhm, before. Her lips tasted so damn sweet that it felt like I had a sugar-coated candy in my mouth. They were so soft, irresistible that it seemed to be pulling me into kissin' 'er more. But I just knew that I shouldn'a done that. It was just so stupid of me, so, I tried to keep that much distance between us.

"Tasuki... Is there anything wrong? You've been, uhm, keeping so much distance between us."

"Oh, uhm. No, I'm not." I said, trying to convince 'er that I didn't know that I 'was keepin' so much distance.

"Well, I think you are." She shyly argues with 'er innocent look. Oh, she looks so damn sweet with that look of 'ers. Her perfect green eyes that could take me an'where, her cute nose an' her pink, soft lips that seemed to be inviting me to kiss 'er. Shoot, this ain't good. Control, Genrou, you won't be any dum'ass anymore!

She bowed her head, refusing ta look into my eyes. I don' know why but she seemed to be a lil' guilty. I can see it. It's just great ta see 'er ev'ry emotion automatically written on 'er face. I just wish someday, I'd see it written there, that she'll finally like me. But with what I just did, I don' know if that'll ever happen. But why the hell in Suzaku's name did she feel guilt?

"Mi-chan, I'm really sorry wit--"

She stopped me by placin' her small, skinny finger o'er my lips, gave me a sweet, relieving smile and said;

"It's alright, Tasuki-chan. Consider it forgotten."

My worries got erased with that fact that she called me "Tasuki-chan", it feels so good to know that I'm starting to gain 'er trust back after what I did to 'er before AN' what I did to 'er earlier. Then I felt my heart move sideways when she clung up to me an' didn't want ta let me go. She was holdin' my arm like I was some kind of pillow or somethin'. I felt my face turn inta diff'rent shades of red, hoping that she didn't see that. I felt a rush of nervousness run up inside of me; I felt like explodin', I NEEDED TA! Or I might do somethin' else that I'll soon hafta regret, I thought of somethin' ta say, QUICK but I didn't like what spontaneously came out'a my mouth:

"Do you want'a watch a movie?"

**wwwwwwwwwwww**

**Review please. Thanks a lot. :)**


	3. Unexpected Departure

**Third chapter up. Please review. )**

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

Miaka's eyes widened upon hearing Tasuki's question.

"Your treat?" She grinned over her companion, expecting him to say not anything else but yes. Tasuki's rolled his eyes and gave out a big sigh.

"Fine. Come on."

They started walking and stopped beside a black, decent car. Miaka's eyes blinked to see Tasuki get a car key from his pocket, opened the door to the passenger's seat in front to let her in. As soon as Tasuki closed her door for her, she stared at the road before them.

'_I guess Tasuki's been here for a long time to have his own car and for him to learn how to drive it.'_

Tasuki started the engine and drove the car on the road before them. He realized that Miaka had not been speaking; he slowed down his driving and turned the radio on.

"Anythin' wrong?" Miaka snapped out from her blank amusement and curiosity then faced Tasuki.

"How long have you been here?"

"Where?"

"Here. In our world."

"Leme'see…" Tasuki stopped the car upon seeing the green light turn red. "5 years, I guess."

Miaka gasped over what he said.

"What?! But who—"

"Yui did. When I followed you here, I ended up at Yui's house." He said, driving the car again when the light turned green. Miaka frowned and looked at her hands.

"Why didn't she tell me?" She said softly.

"It wasn't 'er. I asked 'er not ta."  
"Why?"  
"I just wanted to surprise ya."  
"Surprise me?! You planned to surprise me in 5 years?!" Miaka said in rage, hurt by the fact that Tasuki didn't show up to her when he first came in their world. Tasuki was shocked with her reaction; he didn't mean to offend her in any way. He leaned back to his seat, his hand held the wheel tighter and his free hand curled, tensed since he didn't know what to say. He remained silent but kept thinking of how to explain the reason why he didn't show up to her since she was waiting for an answer. Miaka on the other hand, silently calmed herself down.

"Sorry Tasuki, I didn't mean to—"

"I was scared that you'll get hurt…" Miaka looked at him, confused.

"Huh?"

"I was scared that you'll get hurt since I'm the one who's here instead of Tama." Miaka's heart softened when she felt Tasuki's guilt in his voice. She didn't mean to make him feel guilty.

"But that's not reasonable enough to hide from me…" She said softly. "I won't be rejecting you anyway." She joked, hoping that her joke would make Tasuki's feeling lessen. He gave off a fake smile but frowned when Miaka looked away. He knew that she realized that that was a fake smile but he felt so worried that it's impossible for him to give a smile.

Tasuki parked his car in front of the movie house. He went out of the car to open Miaka's door for her. She smiled at him as a sign of her gratitude then walked to the entrance of the building.

"Well, I thought there'll be a lot of people here at this time."

Miaka said in amusement to see a few people in the building.

"Yeah, me too. So, what d'ya want'a watch?" His voice a bit cheered up.

"Hm, let's see…" Miaka ran to the movie posters. "I don't know, you be the one to choose, I mean, it IS your money anyway." She winked at Tasuki. Tasuki grinned upon hearing Miaka's offer.

"What about Texas' Chainsaw Massacre?" He said, knowing how vulnerable Miaka could be when it comes to these movie genres

"Well…" She said a bit worried.

"Well?"

"O-Okay."

"Are ya sure? I don't think ya'll be able ta cope wit' it. It's fine ta say no." He laughed.

"Hm, I guess I'll be okay since you're there. Come on!"

She pulled Tasuki to the ticket booth and waited for him to buy the tickets for them. As soon as Tasuki was handed the tickets, he excitedly called Miaka.

"Oi, let's go."

Though feeling a bit nervous, Miaka ran up to Tasuki and held him close. Tasuki wanted to laugh about how Miaka reacted to the thought of watching the movie but he enjoyed Miaka's presence and having her real close.

'_She's damn too cute.'_

He thought, glancing at her to see how she was. She looked at every movie poster that they happened to pass by and saw her brows curl up a bit to see the poster of the movie that they were about to see.

"Uh, Mi-chan, are ya really sure it's fine wit' ya? We can have the tickets exchanged for another movie if ya want." He said, laughing.

"No, that's what you want anyway…" She insisted. "Hurry up, it's about to start!"

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

Great coldness enveloped the Priestess as they entered the theatre. She could see her breath every time she exhaled air.

'_I should've worn something warm.'_

She slowly let go of her seishi's arm and started to rub her hands to feel the warmth made by the friction of her hands. She felt the coldness that started to tickle her body, swiftly moving on her skin, leaving a trail of ice-cold air. She unconsciously leaned over to Tasuki, shivering. Tasuki looked over her actions, he felt her body shaking, without thinking, he removed his jacket and wrapped it around her. Miaka watched her seishi as he gave out a caring smile at her while escorting her to their seat. She felt a little warm now, but her legs felt cold since she was wearing a skirt not longer than her knees. _'What about Tasuki?'_ She worried that the man beside her might feel cold as well, and to think that they'll be inside that theatre for a very long time, she removed the jacket from her shoulders and handed it to Tasuki.

"You'll feel col—" But her words were cut off by the seishi beside her.

"Nah, I'll be fine." He winked at her.

"Okay, but I'll give it back if I see you shaking." She joked.

She felt her heart flutter, beating out a great warmth to melt all the coldness she felt when she heard her seishi chuckle. She sank on her seat, feeling the warmth traveling throughout her body. It seemed to be cradling her to paradise when she smelled Tasuki on the jacket that she wore. Her face was flooded with colors to think that even just his smell can make her feel like so.

She shook her head and focused her attention to the movie that had started minutes before they walked in.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**wwwwww MIAKA'S POV wwwwww**

It was really cold in there, I just hope Tasuki won't get as cold as I was a while ago since I'm wearing his jacket.

The movie started minutes before we entered the theatre and I can feel my heart finding its way out. I'm nervous! Well, let's just hope that the movie won't be that harsh.

Nah, even the title gives me the creeps, how in Suzaku's name would this movie be not as violent as the title says or the movie posters show? And to think that it's BASED ON A TRUE STORY?!

There weren't as many people as I really expected there would be. I mean, based on what we saw outside, I was expecting that there would be at least 15 or more people in here. Well, I think there are only, uhm, not more than 10 people here with us.

Oh come on. Focus on the movie, Miaka.

The more I tried to focus on the movie, the more nervous I got. So far, there haven't been any violent scenes yet. I looked at Tasuki to see what's going on with him.

Well, he was still cooled down as he was when we were in the restaurant. And he doesn't look like his shivering cold, that's good. I don't want to be a burden to him in any way since, yeah, his jacket's with me.

It was really dark in the theatre and yet he looked so. Uhm, gorgeous. Gorgeous with the way the light from the movie screen touches his skin, it looked like it was making him glow. Yes, it did. The way the light reflected on his eyes complemented the way it had been on his skin. And his hair, they were—

I was cut off of my thoughts when I had the chance to have a glance at the screen and have a sight of a very, very indescribable horror that seemed to be pulling the air out of me. It held my heart in place and didn't gave it a chance to beat, it pinned my voice so that I won't be able to voice anything out, I sank in my chair and placed my hand over my lips when I gasped. It looked so sick for me to take, could you ever imagine a man having his leg cut off with a chainsaw unexpectedly? I covered my eyes when I realized tears falling down my cheek; I guess having too much nervousness and shock mixed together can make me react this way.

I felt a warm hand pull me out of my seat and hurriedly lead me out of the theatre. Tasuki did. I guess he saw my childish reaction. When we were outside, we sat on a bench in front of the theatre; I heard his rough voice laughing. I pouted and looked away from him; I felt my cheeks melt when I heard him laughing. It was pretty embarrassing for me to be insisting to watch that movie then I'll be reacting to the movie that way.

I couldn't find any words to say so I removed his jacket and handed it over to him instead. He took it from my hand and left it hanging over his shoulder.

"I told ya we should've had our tickets exchanged." He said.

When I was about to say something in reply to what he said, he stood up and offered a hand to me. I held that hand and stood up and started to walk with him.

"That was pretty sick, huh?" He asked me.

"Not 'pretty', really sick." I corrected him, feeling my heart pounding as much as it could.

"But you shouldn't have pulled me out. It looks like I just wasted your money." I said to him, feeling guilty.

"No, ya didn't. I was th' one who suggested th' movie ta ya an'way."  
"But I—"

"No buts, Mi-chan. That movie was too harsh for ya, it was jus' right for me ta pull ya out."

He said to me with a little force in his voice. I wanted to speak up for myself, but something was stopping me.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

The two walked their way to somewhere neither of them knew. They allowed their will and feet be the ones to lead them to somewhere they can spend their time at.

Miaka was thinking of a place to bring Tasuki, her seishi had brought her to the movie house and even "wasted" his money over her so she thought that it should be her turn to bring him somewhere he might appreciate. _'Oh! I almost forgot!' _She thought.

"Tasuki!"  
"Yeah?"

His Priestess smiled sweetly at him.

"You wouldn't mind if I bring you somewhere wouldn't you?"

"O' course not."

Miaka smiled over her seishi, held him by the hand and lead him to the place she wanted to show him.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

As the two were walking, Tasuki watched as how the buildings grew fewer and fewer every minute they were walking towards the place they were headed to. Tasuki got more curious when all was left was a bald field, Miaka pulled him towards a stone stairway heading downwards to somewhere.

"Wow…" Tasuki said in amazement when they reached their destination.

Tasuki stared at the breath-taking view but soon fixed his eyes on the woman before him, enjoying the sight of her staring at the shore before them. Having the wind slowly brushing through her hair and how the sun rays seemed to be emphasizing her womanly features. He looked away when he saw two green eyes looked at his.

"Yui and I had always been here."

His Priestess said while tucking her hair behind an ear.

"Well, I never imagined that there'll be a shore here."

He said avoiding the green eyes that had been straightly looking to his amber ones. He followed her when she started to walk farther to have a glimpse of the place again. She looked over her seishi and invited him to sit on the sand and enjoy the view before them. He accepted her invitation and started to enjoy what nature has to offer. He stared at the ocean and the sun that was shining over it. He can't help but have a lot of flashbacks, flashbacks of what hardships they've all been through with their Priestess, of the laughter all of them shared, the tears, and the flashback of what he did to her when they both fell on the pond.

'_What've had happened if Chichiri didn't pop out'a nowhere then?' _

But as he was about to enter the realm of fantasy, the woman who had been the apple of his eye interrupted his thoughts.

"Tasuki?"  
"Uh, Yeah?"  
"If I were drowning at that ocean right now, what would you do?"

Tasuki felt his cheeks blush and the muscles around his throat tighten. He was sure she knew about him not knowing how to swim, but then, why ask him that?

"I'll drown wit'ya."

He said softly. He saw his priestess look over at him at the corner of his eye.

"But why won't you save me instead?"

She said teasingly, slowly leaning over at him.

"I don' want'a be walkin' around wit' wet clothes, ya' kno!" He defensively said.

Miaka laughed over her seishi's reaction. She stood up, held Tasuki's hand and pulled him towards the shore.

"O-oi!" Now, defenselessly said.

As Miaka felt her foot dip into the water, a familiar female voice called out for her and Tasuki's attention.

"Oi, Miaka! Tasuki!"

She saw the blonde girl with a guy with shades running towards them with a big smile. Miaka got the chance to call her back, but as she was about to wave to her friend, she saw a red light from the water, starting to envelope her and her seishi.

"Wh-what?!" Miaka said.

As Yui saw the red light, she felt her heart throb painfully, remembering the things that had happened to them when they got enveloped in that light and got sucked into a very unfamiliar book.

'_no!.. Don't take my friends again! .' _

Yui ran as fast as she could, hoping she'll be able to stop them from being transported into the book again but as she got there, they were gone.

"N-No…"

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**wwwwww Tasuki's POV wwwwww**

What th' hell's goin' on?! Why're we being sucked back inta th' book?!

Miaka rested 'er head on my chest, she was holdin' my shirt real tight. I don' un'erstand it, what does Suzaku want from Mi-chan now?

I embraced 'er hard, I was scared that we might be dropped off ta diff'rent places, an' if we were, I'd be crazy ta be lookin' for 'er. What if somethin' happened ta 'er an' I wouldn't be there?! Miaka told us stories about being dropped off ta unexpected places by Suzaku so I got'a be sure to be close ta 'er until we're there...

Wait, what now?

There was a big flash of blindin' light, it was too bright for my eyes ta take so I closed my eyes shut.

But as soon as I opened 'em

I was back in Konan...

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Review please, thanks a lot. )**


	4. Friendly Mistake

Yey! Finally! The Docs Mngr's working again. Fourth Chapter up. Enjoy!

**wwwwwwwwwwww**

_I was back in Konan…_

**wwwwwwwwwwww**

And thus another journey begins…

**wwwwwwwwwwww**

**wwMiaka's POVww**

'_W-what?' _My eyes wandered around the place as they opened themselves, my arms supported my body when I lifted myself up and took the time to familiarize myself with the place.

The sky was clear and the sun was shining brightly over the place so I suppose I'm in Konan. But my surroundings were dark and dusty; the path was narrow and empty. This is what I hate about the book; they drop you off to not-so-pretty places. Yes, what a very unfortunate thing to happen, I woke up to be in an alley.

I stood up and started to dust myself off but as I stood up, something slid down from my lap. I looked down on the floor and found a jacket. It was Tasuki's jacket! I remember him hanging it over his shoulder so I guess I accidentally took hold of it when we were sucked in th—

Oh my, where IS Tasuki?!

My heart started to pump faster. Where is he?

I started to walk, hoping that I'll somehow find him in this place, I mean; we WERE sucked together, right?

But as I walked farther and farther from where I was a while ago, the silence slowly enveloped me, its quietness sending goose bumps all over my body. Then I remembered the time I was looking for Tamahome when I first came here, a man, whom I thought was his friend lead me to a similar place and tried to take advantage of me but thanks to Tamahome, they didn't. But this time, Tamahome won't come for sure and Tasuki, he's nowhere to be found!

I continued to walk towards the narrow path before me. I wore Tasuki's jacket since it did make me feel safe.

My thoughts shattered in to pieces but I somehow felt relieved when I felt a hand tap my shoulder, thinking that if I face its owner, I'll finally see Tasuki.

"Tas—"

I slowly faced the man and as I did, I felt my heart shudder, my knees were shaking really fast, so fast that I thought they'll be shaking themselves off.

It wasn't Tasuki! Oh Suzaku, help me. The man, he was maliciously looking at me and walked slowly towards me, killing the distance between us.

"Well, well. Would'you look't that?"

I closed my eyes over hearing his mischievous laugh. Tasuki! Where are you?!

The man was so close, I could already feel his breath on my skin which made my bones weakly shiver, and I could already smell the stench of ten or more bottles of alcohol every time he exhaled.

I did manage to escape from him when I felt him touch my arm but when I was about to run, two more men blocked my way.

'_No! I don't want this! Please!'_

I found myself cornered against the wall by these three men and the man who found me held my arms and pinned me to the wall. Tears started to well up in my eyes; I felt my insides scream for help, urging me to scream as well.

"TASUKI!!"

**wwwwwwwwwwww**

"Damn'it, where th' hell in Konan am—"

The wing seishi gasped over hearing someone shout out his name. He felt his spine shiver upon sensing the fear mixed with the voice that he had just heard, the voice belonging to his priestess.

He started running to the direction where the voice came from, praying that he won't be too late.

'_Hold on, Miaka. I'm coming!'_

**wwwwwwwwwwww**

Miaka felt her tears escape her eyes and run down her cheeks. _'Please, Suzaku. Help me.'_

She tried to throe from his painful grip but he was too strong for her. Her breath froze when the man snaked his hand on her thigh.

"N-no!"

Miaka shaked his hand off and pushed him with her free hand but he punched her stomach. She weaklessly leaned over but tried to stand right up to keep the gap between them.

Her world turned black when she heard preposterous laughing and how they mocked her scream and reactions.

She closed her eyes, praying for someone to come save her but opened them quickly when she heard a loud thud.

"BAKA!"

She knew that voice, those curses caused by anger. _'Tasuki!' _She felt a neurotic compulsion on her chest; her eyes gleamed with joy and relief.

Miaka looked over her seishi, his eyes dark with anger and his character, glowing like it never glowed before. The man who pinned Miaka to the wall took out a small knife from his pocket, ran to Tasuki and attempted to stab him. But Tasuki was way too fast for the man and was able to evade every attack made.

"Why you--?!"

The man ran to Tasuki and aimed for his face, he did manage to cut Tasuki on his right cheek, under his eye but as soon as he did, Tasuki grabbed his arm and twisted it to his back. The man screamed in pain, begging for Tasuki to let him go.

"After what ya did ta 'er, ya expect me ta let ya go?!" Tasuki coldly said, twisting the man's arms harder.

Miaka ran to Tasuki and held his hand.

"Tasuki, let him go." She said softly.

"What?! Are ya—" Tasuki said on the top of his voice but Miaka cut him off.

"PLEASE, TASUKI! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Miaka yelled. Tasuki didn't understand why she wanted the man off but obeyed her command. The man got to his feet and ran off. Tasuki looked over the other man whom was lucky enough to not pay for what they did to his Priestess, the man cowardly took a step back and ran away from the two.

"What's up wit'ya?! Why'd ya let that ass go?!"

"Tasuki, please. Enough already."

His priestess said with a faint smile on her face. Though left puzzled, he let his temper down and fixed his thoughts on Miaka.

"So, are ya a'right?"

Miaka looked at him and was surprised to see him worrying about her. She smiled and nodded to him.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

She slowly let go of his hand but he caught her wrist, he took a step towards her and caressed her cheek with his free hand. She looked up to him and melted to see his amber eyes looking straightly at hers.

Guilt and shame flooded Tasuki, thinking that he had failed to keep his priestess intact and safe.

"I'm sorry Mi-chan, I should'a been here earlier."

Miaka couldn't help it but cry over the fact that she almost had her purity stolen from her. She rested her head on Tasuki's chest and sobbed.

Tasuki felt his heart soften upon seeing and hearing Miaka cry. That was the second time she cried to him. He felt his chest tighten, it hurts him to see his priestess like so, he had always been hurt in three-fold to see her hurt.

He slowly lifted her head to face him.

"Let's go to the palace. Ya need ta rest." He said with a sad smile. She nodded and let him lead the way to the palace.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwww**

The emperor of Konan, Hotohori, was at the library of the palace, reading some scrolls around him that might catch his interest. He remembered his priestess' first arrival at the palace. The day she and Tamahome was obtained as prisoners at the palace, and the day after her acceptance of being the Suzaku no Miko, the first time he explained to her the _Universe of the Four gods_. It had always made him smile to remember all her emotions mixed into enthusiasm and how she made their mission look easy with her inspirational words. The emperor walked over to his desk and reached for their picture given by Miaka.

He gasped as he held the picture, powerful and familiar chis had touched his senses. One belonging to his brother seishi and the other belonging to the one who held the seven's hearts close to her own. He smiled over their arrival. _'It's been a long time.'_

He called out his servant who happened to pass by the library.

"Tell the soldiers guarding the entrance to prepare for the arrival of the Miko and our brother-seishi. Tell them to let them pass through."

The servant nodded and hurried to the entrance of the palace. Hotohori left the picture safely back to where he got it and walked out of the library.

"Hotohori-sama."

The monk's voice called, Hotohori smiled at Chichiri due to the two's arrival they had just felt. The two walked to the throne room since it'll be the first room their Miko and Tasuki would have to pass through.

"This is great, no da! It'll be great to have them back, no da." Chichiri said, his voice placid but filled with joy and excitement.

"Yes. It's really been a long time since they left."

Chichiri nodded in approval, enlightened by the thought of having his friends back but his thoughts were punched down by a new question. _'But what's the problem, what does Suzaku need from Miaka now, noda?'_

"But could it be possible that Miaka has to face another problem here, no da?" He said, voicing out his thoughts. Like him, the emperor's positive thoughts collapsed to tiny, little pieces.

"A new problem, you say?" He said silently, worrying. He gave out a big sigh and tried to disregard the question.

"I'm sure we'll have the answer soon. Let's just hope that there isn't."

Chichiri nodded again in approval and opened the door to the throne room. Hotohori was surprised to find the room empty.

"Where's Houki and Boushin?" Hotohori asked the servant who was in-charged of keeping the room clean.

"The Empress and your son took a rest, your highness." The servant softly answered.

"Oh."

**wwwwwwwwwwww**

**www ???'s POV www**

Wow, Miaka and Tasuki are finally back. I can't wait to see those two. I can't wait to see their faces when they see me.

Well, enough of the surprise thing. I suppose Miaka came back to find Tama. Hm, I wonder what Tasuki has to say to that. But he's as stubborn as Miaka, I don't think he'll stop that easily.

I was taking a walk near the pond when I saw Boushin seated on a big rock beside the pond. He looks just like his father. (smiles) Well, I remember the things I did to Miaka because of him. And it's just now that I realized that those were very childish things for me to do. But you should've seen Miaka. When I thought I finally had my triumph, she stood before me, all wet, making me realize that I actually lost.

I wonder what she's like now. I suppose she had finally grown into a woman, sophisticated in her own way. Let's just hope she's still the same stubborn, clumsy glutton as she was before and the same old little sister I knew.

Moving on, I walked up to Boushin and sat beside him. He looked at me with words formed on his lips but he didn't say anything, he laughed at me instead.

"What?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were mom." He answered, catching his breath.

I raised an eyebrow, annoyed. Hey, if you happened to be me, it'll annoy you as well. Being mistaken for someone you're not. Especially since that someone you're mistaken with is from the opposite sex.

"So, where is your mom?"

"She's taking a nap."

"Really?"  
"Yup. She has nothing to do so she decided to take a nap."  
"Oh."

'_Asleep, huh?' _That's convenient. Now I know how I'll surprise the two. So I guess I'll play a little dress-up for today. I jumped off of the rock and started to walk.

"Where are you going?" Boushin asked me.

"Huh? Uh, I'll take a little walk, I guess." I answered, walking farther and farther from him.

When I reached my room, I went to the closet. I searched for the female clothes I used to wear. _'Yes! They're still here.' _I placed the clothes on my bed when I found them and unbraided my hair. Man, does my hair grow fast. It's as thick and long again as it was before. As I unbraided it, I let it fall over my shoulders. As I did, I remembered how I kept my real identity a secret and how Miaka—oh. Hm, I guess I'm just too excited to see them again. (sighs) I'm so happy Taitsukuun granted me this last wish.

**wwwwwwwwwwww**

"Your highness…"

Hotohori and Chichiri turned to face the servant who slowly opened the big doors to the throne room. The two smiled when they saw Tasuki along with their Priestess behind the servant.

"Hotohori! Chichiri!" Miaka greeted them with a big hug.

"Tasuki." The two said looking over Tasuki. Chichiri immediately walked over to him when Miaka let them go.

"Oi, you alright, no da?" Chichiri asked, noticing that Tasuki was staring at Miaka, looking worried.

"Oh, uh. Um, yeah, yeah." Tasuki said giving him a fake smile.

Chichiri noticed the fake smile Tasuki gave him and how the amber eyes melted over their Priestess but he didn't care to ask since he knew Tasuki better than he knew himself and he knew that Tasuki would just have a very horrid day if they talked about it.

"So, what brings you two here, no da?"

"I don't know. We were just sucked inta th' book. Unexpectedly."

"What? But why, no da?"

"Hey, don't ask me." Tasuki answered while giving out a big sigh.

Chichiri gave him a worried look, he was aware of what Tasuki could do when he felt that way, depressed and worried, specifically.

"Chichiri."

"Yeah, no da?"

"D'ya have any idea where Tama is?"

"Nope, no da." He heard Tasuki give out another sigh.

"Why, no da?" He asked, but he felt nervous when he saw Tasuki's hand curl.

"Damn'it. We need ta find him." He replied with his voice low and firm along with the anger mixed with it making it sound sharper.

The four stopped when they heard the door open and saw Houki enter the room, or so they thought. Miaka slowly let go of Hotohori and turned to face Houki, bowing to her as a sign of respect, Houki smiled to her in reply.

"I thought you were asleep?" Hotohori asked. Houki didn't answer since Miaka was looking at them but gave Hotohori a silencing sign while winking at him when Miaka looked away. Hotohori, now understanding what was going on, didn't say anything but laughed instead.

"Oh, I see, no da." Chichiri said, smirking over Houki when he saw her wink at Hotohori. He laughed along with Hotohori when he realized who was really there.

"Huh?" Tasuki and Miaka said in unison over hearing Chichiri and Hotohori's reaction.

Houki, on the other hand, pouted over hearing the two's laughter. She placed her hands on her waist and looked at them.

"I told you two to shut up, didn't I?" She said.

Miaka and Tasuki blinked in amusement, they looked over to her over hearing what she said.

"No way." Tasuki murmured to himself, leaving Miaka puzzled.

"You sound pretty much like Nuriko." Miaka said, surprised. Tasuki laughed softly since Miaka still didn't realize who it really was. Miaka crossed her arms on her chest and looked at Tasuki.

"Hey, did I say something funny?" She asked, but as Tasuki was about to say something, 'Houki' sighed and gave Miaka a big hug, slightly lifting her up.

"Miaka! I missed you!"

Miaka's eyes widened in shock when she felt herself being lifted up from the ground.

"N-Nuriko?!"

**wwwwwwwwwwww**

**Yes, it's true. Nuriko's back. Yeay! Please read future chappies to find out why he's back and to know what'll happen next. Review please.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

Yes, yes, I don't own any of the characters nor do I own the show, everything you'll be reading here is just pur fiction. Anyway, there, I've finally updated after four months.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**www Nuriko's POV www**

"Nuriko?!"

I saw two cute, green eyes widen at me, blinking themselves like it had something that blurs its sight. She lifted her hands and started to pinch my cheeks, stretching them like I was made of clay or rubber. She played with my face, shaking it, and making bubbly expressions. It hurts you know, I never planned on having a facelift! I swear if my face features were detachable, I'm pretty sure I'll be having my lips stuck on my forehead by now.

"M-Miuhkuh!"

I mumbled when her hands pressed my cheeks against each other, making my lips pout like a fish. Then I felt her hands rest on my cheeks, caressing it the way she caressed my cheeks when I was about to leave them and finally meet my withered Kourin again. I stared at her and watched as the green eyes started to sparkle and water. Her nose slightly turned into pink and her lips silently giving off short sobs.

I frowned at her.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" I wanted to wipe the playing tears that ran down her soft cheeks but I can't. My body froze when I saw her cry.

She slowly removed her hands from my face and wiped the tears waiting in her eyes like a lost little girl. I felt something around my heart loosen when I saw her thin lips curve and her eyes look at me.

"These are tears of joy, baka…" With that she hugged me. "Why wouldn't I be happy to see you?" I wanted to jump from my place when I heard her chuckling with her face buried on the layer of cloths I wore.

I left her like so but pouted as soon as I heard someone laughing behind me. I expected it to be Tasuki but when I looked at him, he wasn't laughing. He doesn't seem to be very happy at all. To be honest, I wish I hadn't caught him like so since what I saw from him gave me such a horror that left me frozen cold and bleary.

He was looking at Miaka. Differently. Well, not differently as compared to ogling. It was far from ogling. His stare at Miaka was. Well, hostile and inundated with hate. But not with her, if I'm not mistaken. His eyes were flaring with anger making his golden-amber eyes turn dark. I felt my hands shake when I saw his hands curl when Chichiri told him something. He looked disappointed and now his anger had just gone worse.

To tell the truth, I've never seen him like this. I might have seen Hotohori and Tama at their worst when angry but this was just far from worst. His anger was high enough to make him pull a stranger out of nowhere and punch him for a million times until he bleeds from deep cuts. Actually not just to punch and kick and slap a stranger. His anger was high enough to… Well, to murder. I looked over at Chichiri and got even more horrified that even he looked distressed over Tasuki, Chichiri had always been the one to calm him down, but what's this?

I mentally shook the thoughts off my head and glared at Hotohori who happened to be the one laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I raised an eyebrow at him and pouted.

"Nothing, nothing. Well, pardon me. I'll be going to Houki."

I watched him as he walked out of the room and focused my thoughts back to Miaka. I smiled faintly and patted her head.

"Miaka, I need to change my clothes or Houki'll be horrified." I said, giggling along with her.

"Then we can go somewhere, if you want." She nodded in agreement with me and faced Chichiri and Tasuki. I looked at them as well.

"Chiri, Tasuki. I'll just walk around with Miaka." The two nodded at me, then I escorted Miaka out of the room.

When we reached my room, I saw Miaka stare at the pond a few rooms away from mine.

"I'll be waiting at the pond, Nuri-chan, since you're still going to change."  
"Oh, all right." She gave me a sweet smile and walked to the pond.

I entered my room and started to change my clothes. I slipped my pants on and tied a belt around it. Then Tasuki's image haunted my mind. That shit-face, what could be wrong with him now? My thoughts made me unconsciously fall to my bed, then I started to stare at the ceiling.

(sighs) Well, that's not nice, bringing a new problem here. Tsk, but I swear. Tasuki rarely, or should I say hardly horrifies me but this time it's different. Apparently.

Darn it, I have to find the time to talk to him and clear things out.

I stood up when I remembered that Miaka was waiting, I slipped on to my clothes and exited my room, then bumped into Chichiri, literally.

"Gomene." I trailed off before my voice faded into space as I saw him mask-less and looked very, VERY terrified.

"it's all right." He paid back with his voice low. Apparently hiding the vibration in its sound.

My head slightly flinched and my eyebrow raised as I looked at his odd mannerisms, including his missing "no da".

"What's wrong?" His head rose from its bowed position and his lips flipped upwards ending up in a fake smile.

"Nothing's wrong, Nuriko, no da. Where are you going, no da?" He forced out, shifting the topic to another. I wanted to ask him again but I didn't want to keep Miaka waiting. Anyway, I guess this topic can wait. Hopefully.

"I\m going to Miaka…" With that, I jerked my head towards Miaka's direction and his eyes followed. "…though I'm still thinking of where to bring her." I continued.

"Hm." He breathed out. I waited for him to voice out something, desperately hoping he'd have an idea where to bring Miaka. And thank Suzaku, he did.

"The Star-Watching festival, no da!" He blurted out. "Why not there? It'll start tonight but I think she'll be delighted if you brought her there, no da." He added as he looked at her.

My mind deflated and relaxed. Great! Now I can bring her somewhere, I patted his shoulder and smiled.

"That's great…" I said as I looked at Miaka as well. "She looks a little disturbed and stressed, I guess bringing her there would clear her mind."

I looked back at him as he faintly nodded, looking bothered as well. I placed my hand on my waist and raised a brow at him. "It'll surely clear yours too." I assured as I winked at him.

I gave him a soft pat on the back and walked to Miaka, leaving him looking puzzled.

I gently hopped on to the stone steps leading to the pond, slightly smiling to the humming voice which, with every step I took became a bit louder and clearer. But I frowned though when I reached the last step, which was 2 or 3 steps farther the big stone Miaka sat upon, since she stopped humming.

"Oh, hey Nuriko." I lifted my head in surprise since her voice sounded shaky and rusty. When I looked at her, her eyes were even more swell and her nose was now tinted with red. What, don't tell me she's still crying because of too much joy.

"Miaka?" I rushed to her. "Why are you crying?" I asked.

I watched her wipe her tears and focus her eyes straight to mine, looking at me with much melancholy and words formed on her lips. But she didn't say anything.

"Don't tell me those are still tears of joy." I joked. Thankfully, she laughed. Or at least, she forced herself to laugh.

"No silly, of course not." She tried to smile but her tears welled up in her eyes again. With that, she turned away.

I gave out a sigh then I sat beside her.

"What's going on, everybody seems to be at their worst today."

Aw, that sentence. I didn't mean to voice that out from my mind but it came out on its own. With what I accidentally said, she looked at me.

"What?" She asked, I gave out another sigh then I looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing, Miaka. Never mind that." I chuckled. "So tell me, what's wrong?" I added.

I waited for her to talk as she slowly leaned on me and cleared her throat. I saw a faint smile grace on her but slowly faded and yet again, another frown drifted upon her lips. I kept silent since she wasn't talking and started to play with her fingers. I doubted that she was going to tell me her problem so I looked away and then I rested my head on hers instead. _'At least you tried to help, Nuriko.'_

I lifted my head back though when I felt her hand slip beside my bended arm, hooking her arm with mine placidly. I stared at her fingers that had turned pink since she was forcefully squeezing them a while ago. I wanted to hold them with my hand but I can't. I _shouldn't_. Something protruded at the back of my mind, telling me that I shouldn't.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard her small voice.

"Tamahome. He—Do you know where he is?"

My eyes widened in horror, not knowing of what to tell her since she might ask me where he is and why he's not here. If she knew, it'll end her world for sure and I wouldn't want that.

I stared at the pond, confused, until she spoke again.

"You don't? Well. I do." She forced out before the eager tears flowed smoothly on her cheeks.

I was speechless.

Now everything's clear. That, what I saw a while ago must've been Tasuki's reaction to this.

I sadly looked at her and rested my head on hers again, "Miaka…" I started off then I lifted my head back and placed my hand on her head, making her turn to me. Which was a big mistake, seeing her eyes pooled with tears, her breath caught between sobs and her shoulders shaking along with her voice pinned my voice down.

Words were already formed on my lips but the voice won't come along with it.

I frowned at her and watched her as she dug her face on my chest. I sighed and gave her a friendly hug.

"Miaka, don't cry…" I started off again. "It's hard to take it though but things _do_ change. People, the things we've gotten used to, I don't know, everything. Even your feelings towards others and it just so happened that his changed earlier. Don't worry, Miaka, things happen for a reason." I gave off as a comforting, brotherly speech, though I sounded like I was out of words. What can I say, I mean, I _WAS_ speechless a while ago, weren't I?

She didn't say anything nor did she face me but she cried harder, holding my shirt tight. I felt sorry for her. Tamahome, I know he'd been everything to her and she probably had a hard time in the other world because of his absence then now that she's finally here, he happened to be out of her life.

'_Suzaku, please don't let her stay like this for too long.'_

"But…" She tried to say something but I stopped her. I slowly let her go and looked her straight in the eye.

"Miaka, Suzaku won't let this happen if he has nothing better for you. Trust me." I assured her. With that, I gave off a faint smile, hoping that she, too, would finally smile as well.

She wiped her tears and nodded then she faced me.

"Okay Nuri-chan." She said, smiling at me. But not for long since her smile faded again then she stared at the pond. I frowned at her, hoping that she'd feel all right, at least for now.

"Hey, you know what?" I softly asked, leading her thoughts to something else.

She looked at me questioningly with her eyes still pooled with tears.

"The Star-Watching Festival's tonight." I cheerfully said. "Let's go there, if you want, ne?" I continued, sounding a little awkward since I sounded like I slightly squeaked. Then I looked at her, her eyes not pooled with tears anymore but she was staring at me, almost blankly. So my smile started to fade then I stared at her as well, looking really, really confused.

She blinked a few times then she bowed her head. I panicked when I saw her shoulders shaking since I thought she was crying again. Though she didn't sound like she was.

What, is this still about Tamahome?

"M-Miaka?! I blurted out, placing my hand over her head and raising it to face me again.

"What's w—huh?" My mouth slightly swung open when I saw her. I felt my heart deflate as I sighed in relief to not see her crying.

She was laughing.

So hard.

"What?" I annoyingly said as I removed my hand from her head and crossed my arms over my chest.

She tried to answer but was too busy laughing that she hardly said a word. But she tried to stop too when I playfully glowered at her.

"I-it's just… Nuri-chan, you squeaked!" She giggled as she stretched my cheeks again. And laughed again.

I pouted at her while she laughed, I mean, everybody seems to love laughing at me. But it feels good anyway, knowing that you make them happy. Especially Miaka since she's still trying to cope with a situation.

"Okay, Nuriko. I'll go."

**wwwwwwwwwwww**

"Hotohori." The Emperor turned as his room's doors opened and entered the wing seishi.

As usual, the Emperor was drowning himself at the sight of his own beauty. The beauty which, I must say, even women envy _but_ yet love and the men admired and adored despite the fact that he was a male, himself. A beautiful male indeed.

Hotohori stepped out of his narcissism and looked at Tasuki. The Emperor waited for his brother seishi to speak and with no further ado, the wing seishi voiced out his thoughts.

"We'll pay Tama a lil' visit."

Hotohori narrowed his eyes on Tasuki. They were both aware of what Tamahome did to Miaka, actually, all of them did. But these two both accepted that news in a very hostile manner.

But Tasuki, his reaction when they first found out what Tamahome did was a very _'dangerous' _reaction, as Hotohori had observed.

"Why do you plan to visit him?" Hotohori asked since he doubted on permitting them to leave because something wrong might happen while they're there.

"I don'kno. Maybe Mi-chan'll want'a talk ta him." Tasuki answered.

"And when do you plan to leave?"

With that question, Tasuki faced Hotohori, yet thinking of when. He raised his head and looked at the Emperor.

"After tomorrow."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


End file.
